The True Power of The Keyblade
by Illorion
Summary: Yaoi RxS. ActionAdventure as well but you can only put two genres. The keyblade is a weapon of awesome power, but using its full power takes something special, Love.
1. Power of Loss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's Characters. If I did i would be eating something better then a balogna sandwich while i write this.

The True Power of The Keyblade  
  
It started with him staring out to the sea; it seemed only proper that it should end that way as well. That is how he found him, staring out at the sea, just like before the nightmare started. He called to him still determined to bring him back from the darkness, still determined to bring him home. That was not to be however, he spoke, but his voice was not his own. It was so cold, so void of the love that he was accustomed to hearing.  
"What have you done with Riku?" Sora cried out, this was not his friend, this was not the one he was trying to save, this was not his.... Love.  
"Don't you get it yet boy," the being spat, laughter in his voice, laughing at Sora's pain, at his desperation. He turned slowly and opened his eyes for Sora to behold. Sora instantly recognized the false eyes of his friend; those were not the eyes that he knew for all those years. Those were not the eyes that he looked to for comfort, for safety, and, though he didn't realize it until recently, for love.  
"The one that you know is gone, swallowed by the darkness, now...," Riku's body was surrounded by darkness, it crawled all over his body, like a parasite, like a disease. When the darkness receded a new being was there, laughing, his eyes the same horrible yellow. "Only I remain," Ansem finished.  
Sora world shattered, that was it, it was over. He had fought for so long, had been through so much, and for what, just to make it to the end and find that it was all for nothing. Sora was dimly aware of a speech that followed, Ansem trying to sell his crap about the darkness, about the nature of the human heart. Sora, however, wasn't listening, he didn't care anymore, he didn't care if Ansem was right, or if he had a point. Sora would have cared less if Ansem was standing there apologizing for what he had done. Sora didn't care anymore, sure he would fight, he would do his best to save Kairi along with the rest of the universe, but only because he knew Riku would want him too. Through much self-reflection on his journey he had come to realize that most of what he did was because Riku would want him to.  
Ansem attacked soon afterwards and Sora fought back, his movements were automatic, his quest had given his body the most astounding muscle memory. Yes he fought Ansem, he didn't care about the fight though, letting his companions do most of the fighting, they defeated Ansem. Soon afterward his giant flunky followed suit, Sora's mind was occupied though, what was he to do now, were reason did he have for existing. Ansem came at him again, he fought with more ferocity then before, Sora matched him. He was desperate to get this over with, he just wanted to go home, he was tired of the fighting, tired of the pain, but most of all, tired of the loneliness.  
Ansem moved with lighting speed, and Sora wasn't sure if he could take much more, Ansem hit him again and again. Sora was bleeding profusely, he could probably heal himself if he wanted to, but that was just the thing, did he really want to? No he had to do this, Riku would want it this way, the least that he could do to honor him would be to make sure that Kairi was safe. Sora saw his opening, an opening that he himself used to get cracked in the ribs by Riku every time that he had made the same mistake.  
"Riku....," Sora breathed. He plunged his keyblade into Ansem's side as he was about to bring his weapon down, crashing into the young boys skull. Ansem gasped, and then growled in pain and anger. This boy had actually hurt him, a little at least, no mere wound such as this would faze him. It was enough though, this boy would pay, he would taste his awesome power, he would feel pain like he had never thought possible. He would make him beg to die. The world around them warped and lost consistency, the light faded as they were drawn into the realm of darkness, the feeling of impeding doom and despair could almost be seen, the air itself was thick with it. The would be saviors were feeling the effects of as well, well at least two of them were, one just stared out ahead. This particular one had lost all hope, he simply reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bottle. He uncorked the top and took a long swig, he made no face as the retched taste poured down his throat, took no notice his wounds stop bleeding and healed, felt nothing as his energy returned to him. He was too far-gone in thought. He didn't even notice when a massive airship, twisted and vile, its hull covered in images that displayed faces that were frozen in a scream of agony, others that displayed contorted torture. He also took no notice when Ansem's cruel laughter echoed through the air, chilling the very soul of his companions. "Now you will suffer boy," Ansem stated triumphantly, "you will suffer just as your pitiful friend suffered, just before the darkness devoured his heart." Ansem laughed again, soon he would have the universe and not even the mighty keyblade would be able to stop him. Sora took no notice of his words, he was in the middle of trying to answer a question in his mind, a questioned that had just recently presented itself. 'What have I done to deserve this, am I'm a bad person, did I so something wrong somewhere in life that I am unaware of?' 'Why do is I suffer though, there must be a reason, there must something responsible for it all.' Sora racked his brain for the answer, desperate to find reason for it all. Then the clear voice of Riku rang out in his head, giving the answer in one word, the one word had an impact no less then that of a fright train on Sora. I rang out on clear word.  
  
Ansem.  
  
It was Ansem that did this, Ansem that summoned the heartless, Ansem that brought on the darkness, Ansem that made him fight, Ansem that made him suffer, Ansem that destroyed his world.... Ansem that took his Riku. Ansem's speech was cut short by the most horrible noise that he had ever heard in his life. A primal scream had erupted from Sora's throat, his gripped clenched so tightly on the keyblade that his knuckles turned completely white. When he spoke he voice dripped more malice and hatred that Ansem ever thought possible. "IT WAS YOU, YOUR FAULT, ALL YOU FAULLLTTT," Sora screamed. He rocketed towards Ansem, his body glowing alight with the power of the keyblade. He plowed into Ansem's from, rocking him back, he struck again and again with inhuman strength. Ansem struck back his blows opening deep wounds all over Sora's small body, Sora was not phased. He continued to hack and Ansem, implanting his keyblade in his body over and over.  
'Such hatred, why is his heart not taken by the darkness then?" Ansem was digging in his mind for the answer as he tried desperately to fend of Sora, he could feel his body weakening, he would be killed if this kept up.  
  
The voice of the Keyblade itself pierced the darkness, calling out the answer to Ansem's question in voice full of laughter and life. 'His soul his pure, he feels no jealousy, no contempt, no indifference to the needs of others. Oh yes he feels hate, but not for anything in this life, no he feels hate for the darkness, and that darkness is you.'  
This realization hit Ansem at the same time that Sora smacked his blade to the side. Sora drew back his fist and smashed into Ansem's face, then, with one last cry of anger, plunged his blade deep into Ansem's stomach, snarling in his face.  
Ansem cried out in pain that he never thought possible. His eyes looked down in horror at blade buried to the hilt and then some in his stomach. He raised his head up slowly to behold icy blue eyes staring back at him with such hatred, such contempt. With a snarl Sora yanked the keyblade free, he meet Ansem's look of shock with a steady gaze.  
The massive airship started descending, breaking apart, its pieces evaporating in a thick black and green smoke.  
"H-How... How can this be?" was all Ansem could manage as he plummeted toward the ground.  
The airship speeded toward the ground, leaving a trail of smoking debris and metal. It smashed into the ground in a sickening shriek, as bio metal contorted and disintegrated in a huge plume of blackish green fog. The whole ship disintegrated leaving nothing behind except the broken body of Ansem. He wheezed and gasped, clutching at the gaping hole in his stomach. He brought his head up and looked at the sight in front of him, a smile played across his lips. The door to Kingdom Hearts lay a short distance away, inside was the essence of darkness. He could not die, he was tied to the darkness, all he had to do was walk inside, the darkness would aid him. He would emerge reborn and more powerful then ever, then that boy would pay.  
Sora landed, he looked into the distance to see Ansem, he was stumbling slowly towards the door. The door to Kingdom Hearts.  
"Your time has come Ansem," Sora whispered, "You will pay for what you have done."  
Sora gave the keyblade a squeeze, he silently asked for its help, he turned and looked at the unconscious forms of his friends, they were exhausted after the battle, they did there best to keep Ansem's minions at bay while Sora fought. He silently thanked them as well, they were good friends, but this was his fight now.  
He began running, every step in his wake was marked by his blood, he would not make it long. He ran faster and faster, Ansem had to be stopped, he had hurt too many, cared for too little, and regretted nothing. Sora ran faster. He had taken everything from him and countless others. Sora ran faster. He was destroying worlds, no regard for the consequences. Sora ran faster. This had to end and Sora was going to end it, then... he was going to go home. Ansem was dangerously close to the door. Sora let his emotions take hold, he remembered the suffering, he remembered the lost look on the faces of those in traverse town, those that had lost their worlds, their families, their friends, and their lives. He remembered the wounds, how they hurt, he remembered the pain. He remembered Kairi's lifeless body. Lastly... he remembered Riku, he remembered his smile, his eyes, his laugh, he remembered his look of fear when they fought at Hollow Bastion when he managed to break though to his mind, he remembered his apology for the pain he caused. And... Sora remembered that he would never see him again.  
Sora screamed and the keyblade erupted in a swirl of multi colored energy, it swirled around Sora. It covered his body, letting its power fuse with Sora. He ran faster and faster, he became just a blur and his legs stopped pumping and his feet floated a few inched off the ground. He became a silver and gold blur as the air around him roared and set fire with his passing , his shoes melted of his feet and his clothes started disintegrating with the heat.  
Ansem was so close now, just a little more and he would be whole again, nothing would stop him, nothing. The door was slightly cracked all he had to do was slip inside and it was done. He reached out and put a hand on the door, drawing himself up, he smirked, now was his time. He heard a dull roaring behind him, and it was quickly getting louder. He turned and his eyes widened in horror, he quickly scrambled to get inside the door but it was to late.  
  
Sora struck.  
  
In Cid workshop Cid was working on his latest gummy, cursing himself.  
"Why do I keep giving my good gummies to that kid, he owes me big time." Cid dropped what he was working on as a loud boom echoed through the sky.  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
In Atlantica King Triton was doing his best establish a better relationship with his daughter. He was currently deep into a book entitled "The Mind of the Teenage Girl". His book flew from his hands as a large ripple pulsed through the water.  
"What's going on here?"  
  
In Hollow Bastion Yuffie was engaged in her favorite activity... annoying Leon.  
"You know Squall, we should really go out when we get back, you look like you could use it," she commented offhandedly.  
"I thought I asked you not to call me that," replied Squ...er Leon with a sneer.  
"Yeah you did, but just cause you asked me doesn't mean that I have to comply," score one for the ninja.  
Leon was about to reply when the castle shook, there was a flash in the sky and a resounding boom.  
"So this is it."  
  
Sora's strike was like a small super nova, the shockwave ripped through the air around the impact, smashing into Donald and Goofy and sending them flying. The boom was astronomically deafening. Sora's fist smashed through Ansem, instantly vaporizing him and plowed into the door of Kingdom Hearts. The door smashed shut with such force that it embedded into itself, a huge crater forming around Sora's fist, permanently marking the door.  
Sora was gasping for air, he could feel unconsciousness filling his body, threatening to take over his mind, he fought it with everything that he had left, he had one more thing to door. He took a stepped back, the glow of the keyblade leaving his body, he called on it one last time and held it up at the door. The wind picked up as the legendary blade glowed with its last energy, the beam shot out and Sora relief was spelled out with a click of the door.  
Sora stood there for a moment, his clothes tattered and barley staying on his body, his blood pooling around his feet.  
"It's done Riku, it's over," with that the auburn haired hero succumbed to his wounds and feel forward, slipping into the black, unconscious before he even hit the ground. He had done it, he had won, now he could finally rest... forever.  
The wind however had not died down it still blew gently, caressing the young boys cheek before flowing a short distance away. It swirled around, condensing at a point, and the ground started to glow. The wind blew harder, spinning around like a small tornado and the ground flashed, then with a hum, beams of light shot out of that point. A mass of light emerged and hovered momentarily, then it started to take form, arms, legs... and, with a flash, familiar silver hair flowed with the breeze.

* * *

Well what do you think, if its good ill keep going, but there really is no need to keep going if it sucks. Who wants to read a crappy story anyways.


	2. Awakening and Confession

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own anything... duh.

**Warning: **I have decided, after much complaint and threatening emails to my person should I choose not to, to continue the story, sorry for the wait. Im not kidding when I say that, although this chapter is shorter, there is enough fluff here to make an entire wardrobe. Needless to say I moistened my keyboard a little when I wrote this.

The True Power of the Keyblade

Chapter 2

He was floating in the darkness for what seemed like forever. Thoughts coming and going, being forgotten almost as soon as the were thought. Garbled voices occasionally slicing through. The darkness was comfortiong though, not like the nasty, sticky dread feeling that you get when the heartless come around kind of darkness. He felt safe here, nothing could hurt him anymore. So he drifted, he let the thoughts and voices drift around and wash over him. Time was nonexsistant in this place, and he couldn't put value on anything anymore. It was like nothing mattered. What motivation did he have to try and find the light. That would mean that he would have to fight, he was so tired of fighting. He need a reason ... and he found one. There was always a prescence, a warm sort of prescence that made him feel safe and and almost giddy excitement that he hadn't felt in a long time. Whoever or whatever this prescence was he would like to meet it, at least he wouldn't be son lonely anymore. But he couldn't do that in the darkness could he? So he started the methodical journey out of it. He couldn't see a light persay, but he could feel it. Every attempt that he made brought him closer but it exauhsted him. He knew he was getting closer though, the voices and the thoughts got clearer. He could pick out words now, sometimes a "how is he" among'st the garble. Once in a while he catch a something that sounded like "Sora"...that was him name wasn't it. Most improtantly though, was the occasional "beautiful" and "love you" that he got, he clung to those like life preservers, give him a signifigant tug in the right direction. He struggled on, holding onto the need to meet this prescence. He was starting to dispair ever getting out of this place, it wasn't that bad anyway, the darkness. However, he owed himself one last push.

Sora jerked on the bed and took a sharp breath, emitting a moan of pain and his head was rocked with too much a once. He was awake that was good but the memories were torrenting in his head to the point of pain. It was still dark, but he was awake that much he was aware of, now he could just remember how his appendages worked...

"Sora?"

He froze, _theres someone here, _that voice though, so comforting, it was like it was both in and out of his head...why.

"Hello...", Sora tried, didn't sound like a much of a hello, his throught felt awful like he back in the desert in Agrabah again with no water for weeks. Who ever was there though, apperently understood the message.

"Im here Sora, everything is gonna be alright." That voice so comforting, so soothing it was like a fast acting drug whos effects were immediate.

Sora visibly relaxed, thats what the voice said right, how could a voice like that lie to him, so warm and... familiar.

"Why can't I see?" Sora querried, he should be able to see right.

The voice chuckled, a delicious sound to Sora, a perfect mix of tenor and baritone, it brought back feelings of friendship and happiness, Sora was pretty sure he knew who ever own that voice, if he could just get his head to stop swirling long enough to organize. If he didn't know him though he sure would love too, just to hear that pretty voice somemore.

"Your eyes are close silly," the voice calmy replied, laughter rippling on the the edge.

"Oh," tenativily Sora cracked his eyes open, then immediatly shut them with and small 'ouch'. Wherever he was it was horrendously bright. Sora quickly mused over any really bright places that he knew. Then a sudden thought struck him.

"Am I dead," Sora asked in a very stoic manner.

The voice chuckled and then rolled into a full laugh, to Sora it was the greatest thing he has ever heard and he found himslef smiling brightly as well.

Still chuckling the owner of the voice gather Sora into his arms and cradled him on his lap, Sora sighed in more contentment then he could ever remember feeling in his entire life and leaned against the owner chest...so warm, he'd die here happily.

"Of course your not dead, almost but not quite." Sora could still hear the smile on the those lips. "First we have to get those pretty blue eyes open though," the voice mussed. Yes this was definatly the voice that he remebered hearing in the darkness.

"Come on now, open them just a little," the voice whispered, Sora couldn't help but comply. Slowly he he cracked his eyes open the slightest fraction, and immediatly followed it with a distressed whimper. The arms tightened a little around him giving him comfort and warmth.

"Thats it, now hold them there... shh shh I know it hurts but it will be over soon." Sora nodded slightly, letting the pain wash over him. Once it subsided he bit his lip and cracked his eyes open a little, his head was pounding but the sting wasn't as bad as before. Little by little he unveiled his his eyes until they were all the way open. The world he opened his eyes too was blurry at best, it was almost as bad as having his eyes close.

"Look at me Sora...please," the voice tenderly request and Sora turned his shinning blue eyes towards the voice, what he met was a beautifully smudgey image of peach and silver, it was like abstract art only alive.

"You don't how long i've waited to look into those eyes," Sora could hear tears brimming that voice, he wanted to see this person so bad, if only he could see.

"I still can't see... please help me... I... I need to see you," Sora was almost desperate, his head was pounding and his eyes were aching unbearably.

"Shh... close your eyes," the voice coaxed, even in his desperate state Sora slid his eyes close. Those warm arms wrapped him up again and laid him gently back down on the bed. Suddenly it was gone... Sora nearly cried.

"No please don't leave me, please," He was so confused, he could get his head straight, his head hurt so bad, for some reason his body wouldn't listen, it simply refused to move, the voice was all he could anchor too, and for some reason Sora knew that it was everything.

Sora was immedialty wrapped up in arms and he sighed in relief, " Shh shh its ok im just gonna dim the lights ok, I swear ill never leave you... never again." Sora nodded and the voice slipped away, in a few moments Sora could see tha lights dim beyond his eyelids. That was good, it still didn't stop his headache.

As if he was talking out loud the warmth enveloped him again and started massaging him temples, kissing his eyes and whispering word of encouragement. Sora felt and if he was melting right there on the spot, someone else might come and all they would find is this person looking down at a Sora puddle all over the bed.

"Try your eyes again," The voice pleaded.

Sora experimentally lifted his lids again, the world was still the same blurry mess he had left it but after a few seconds things started to sway slowly into focus, like someone was turning the nob for a pair of binoculars or a microscope. He looked directly at the face of the voice as it slowly and laberously rippled into focus. When the world came to a rest it was like someone took a memory gun and blew his brains out. Everything came slamming back when the face focused, the heartless, the keyblade, Donald and Goofy, Ansem and......

....Riku.

Sora's face cycled through different emotions rapidly, like a bad florescent light thats about to go out. Shock, recognintion, happiness, fear, and finally settling on a face that Riku had never seen before. Sora's face twisted up slghtly and his eyes watered, he slowly moved forward and weakly wrapped his arms and around Riku... then he lost it.

Riku had never heard any human being cry like Sora cried, it was like his heart was shattering into infinite pieces. Sora was almost hysterical in his tears, blubbering incoherhent sobs, as his whole body wracked in mini spasms. Riku did the only thing that he could do, he embraced Sora like he thought the world would explode again if he let go, and rocked him back and forth as he tried to soothe his fallen angel. He let Sora cry out all the unshed tears, rode with him through all the pain and all the dispair. With every sob Riku resolve that he would never ever leave him, that he would never hurt him, and the he would never let Sora shed another tear for the rest of his life or die first, grew stronger.

After what seemed like life times he managed to calm Sora to pathetic little hicups and sobs as he continued to hold him. "Im so sorry Sora I swear that I will never leave you again... gods i swear it." Riku vowed.

It was then that he heard the one phrase that would echoe in his memory for the rest of eternity.

"Riku...," Sora choked.

"Yes," Riku whipered into Sora hair.

"I love you."

If you still like then I promise that I will keep going, if not then there's not point is there, so review and ye shall be rewarded.


	3. Realization and Assistance

I don't own anything, if I did kingdom hearts would have a NC-17 rating.

Hey everyone, sorry I'm not updating that often. I just don't think that I'm getting the inspiration that I used to, its painfully obvious in my writing. I tried really hard in with this chapter, I even gave you guys a lemon as a peace offering, just tell me what you think. If everyone still likes the story then ill probably keep on going with it.

The True Power Of The Keyblade

Chapter 3

Sora listened to Riku's shocked silence for what seemed like an eternity. 'He wouldn't reject me would he, I mean why would go through all the trouble of....' Sora's mind was rapidly cycling through possibilities. However, that inner voice of Sora's born from always feeling inadequate, for always being second best was more than happy to provide him with some not so pleasant answers. 'It's because he probably feels like he owes you, why would he truly need you, he's Riku, he was meant to be the keyblade master anyway, not you.'

Sora felt the tears welling up again, 'I should have expected it though' he mused, 'why am I crying, I must be all dried up by now.' This feeble attempt to cheer himself up was not working at all though, if anything it just made him feel worse. The first choked sob involuntarily forced its way out of his throat.

It was this little noise, luckily, that brought Riku out of his warm and fuzzy daze. He squeezed the boy a bit more tightly and rested his chin on Sora's head. "I love you too Sora," he breathed into his hair, "I think I always have."

He felt Sora's body stiffen a little and then visibly compress in obvious relief as his breath came out in a whoosh. In response he snuggled a bit closer to Riku and buried his face in his chest.

Then... he stiffened and jerked his face dead even with Riku's and looked down with his face crimson enough to match his old outfit as a realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Riku," he voiced out quietly.

"Hmm," was Riku's response as he continued to enjoy Sora's warmth.

"W-why am I naked," was Sora queried, as he looked Riku in the face.

Riku took all of this in, looking into shining blue eyes and very red face that held almost childlike curiosity. And to rap up this package was a slight pout... nothing more than a slight bulge in the bottom lip. It was the straw that broke the camels back.

Riku burst out in laughter, his whole body shaking with it. Tears started streaming out of his eyes as Sora looked up first in question, then quickly astonishment, then fading into annoyance as he realized that, just like old times, Riku was laughing at him. Some things would never change.

"What so funny Riku, it's a legitimate question," Sora's demanded, hurt pride evident in his voice.

Riku sided were aching by now and he managed to pull himself together, and quiet down to a few random chuckles.

"No, no I totally agree with you, it is a legitimate question," responded Riku breaking into a few more chuckles now, "It's just the fact that it took you this long to realize it and the look on your face when you did, I swear Sora I think your too cute for your own good."

Sora turned his head to the side in indignity, still maintaining the pout, "I'm not cute, 'sides you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh yes, well my dear cute Sora the reason that you are naked is..." with this he gave Sora his best evil grin, which was pretty convincing, "because I was just planning to have my way with you before you woke up."

Once again the look on Sora face was priceless; shock, plain and simple, as his eyes widened to almost unrealistic proportions.

And, once again, Riku exploded in fresh bouts of laughter. Sora quickly realized that Riku was teasing him again and was almost angry this time.

"Stop laughing at me Riku, s'not that funny," Sora was really pouting this time, face and voice.

"Alright, alright," Riku really did need to stop, his ribs were actually humming with pain this time, "relax Sora I was just about to give you a bath."

This, in Sora's, opinion wasn't a much better answer. "B-bath, you mean like as in me n-naked."

"Lets see uhhh yeah unless you expect me to bathe you in a hospital gown." Riku mused.

"Hospital, why am I..," then his mind was kind enough to supply memories, "ohhh, what happened, I mean how are you hear, is Ansem gone, what about Donald and Goofy, gasp what about King Mickey." Sora voice was drifting into panic.

"Whoa whoa, slow down relax, everything is fine, I'll explain everything when we get you in the bath," Replied Riku.

Sora flushed crimson again, "but Riku, that's really embarrassing, 'sides I can bath myself," finish Sora proudly.

"First off this wont be the first time that I have bathed you since you've been here," quipped Riku, "and secondly if you think you can bath yourself then by all means go ahead," and with that he laid Sora back down on the bed and got off himself, much to the displeasure of Sora and took a step back.

This was a lot harder then Riku imagined, it was hard to resist the urge to pounce on Sora again, while he was spread out before him, blankets swathed around him covering only the most intimate of places. He was like a sun kissed angel, skin a golden bronze (thankfully he had had a tan for so long it was like normal skin color to him) cinnamon hair spread out, cheeks stained pink, and those damn eyes.

Riku looked away for a second and cleared his throat while he pulled himself together. "Well..," he looked at Sora expectantly.

Sora tried to sit up but it felt like his whole body was made of lead. He barley managed to hoist himself up on to his elbows but the effort left him drained, dizzy, and slightly nauseous Panic was starting to come back now.

"What wrong with me Riku, I-I can't move," Sora sobbed.

"It's okay Sora," Riku soothed and he crawled back down to Sora to embrace him again, "you've been out for a little over a month now so your muscles have atrophied a little, you'll be okay again once we can get you up and moving."

This was defiantly bad news to Sora; his body was one of the few things that he could rely on. But Riku had said that it would be okay, and Riku would never lie to him. Sora just nodded weakly.

"Well I guess they'll be no more argument about me bathing you then," Riku stated as he hoist Sora off the bed with an accompanied squeak. He carried Sora bride style into the accompanying bathroom and sat him on the toilet as he turned to start the bath water.

Sora could do nothing but look at his feet, cheeks burning as the cold porcelain bit into his bared skin. After a few minutes accompanied by the sound of running water and Riku adding soaps and a few salts he turned back to Sora. Once again he gently lifted Sora lithe frame and eased him into the bath. Sora couldn't help himself as he let out a sigh of pleasure as the warm water offered an escape from the bitter cold of the hospital room.

However, Riku did notice Sora's blazing cheeks as started applied soap to a washcloth. "Will you stop being so embarrassed it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," came Riku slightly annoyed voice.

Sora looked up a Riku indignantly, " it's still embarrassing, you try being the only one naked and being washed like you're a baby."

Riku eyes took a mischievous glint at this new revelation. "Alright then," Riku stood up and started to peal off his shirt, his pants soon following. "W-what are you doing," came Sora's panicky voice as his face flashed a whole new shade of red.

"You said you didn't want to be the only one naked," came Riku's cool reply as he turned and slid of his boxers, giving Sora a Kodak shot of his smooth backside. Sora's voice caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of his once best friend. Smooth pale skin, like moonlight, tight chiseled muscles gripping his form, and sliver hair (that seemed to have grown even longer) falling almost to the small of his back.

Riku caught Sora's gapping fish expression as he stared, "like what you see," he purred. Sora faced immediately snapped up and then down to the water shamefully. "s'nice," was all he managed to choke out. He stiffened as Riku slid his body in behind him with washcloth in hand. All was forgotten, however, when said hand went to work.

Sora groaned in appreciation as the cloth slid across his back, soaping and massaging as it went. It then slid around to the front sliding across his neck and chest, kneading each side, sending shocks through his body as it went across each nipple. Sora had no idea that it felt this good to be washed by someone else, as the cloth descended to his stomach. Sora gasped, as the cloth slid across his still growing manhood. Instinctively he grasped Riku's leg and bit his lip to try and, unsuccessfully hold in a whimper as the cloth slid around each side of his balls and then gently scrub underneath. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the realization that he was growing hard under Riku's careful ministrations. If Riku had noticed he didn't comment he just continued lower to his thighs, then raising each leg one at a time, calves and feet. Sora took no notice however; he was still focused on his lower regions and the strange yet powerfully fantastic sensations they had given, and the fact that he was still very stiff.

Panic once again over took him as Riku started to let the tub drain and got out to get a towel. The fact that Sora got another eyeful of Riku's naked form was not helping the matter either. Riku hoisted Sora out of the tub and stood him up near the wall and motion for him to put his hands on the bar jutting out from it. Sora found that it was much easier to stand with the help of the bar and Riku's support but only had a split second to realize this as the towel descended on him. Riku quickly toweled off his back and then each leg. He scooted around to Sora's front and started up each leg stopping once he got to Sora's proudly standing erection. 'Impressive' his mind supplied as he took this opportunity to let his eyes rack up Sora's fourteen year old form until it got to his face.

Sora was almost crying in shame and embarrassment. All that came out of Riku, however was a smooth "you know I can take care of that for you" that was almost a purr.

Sora's eyes pooped open and confusion replaced his embarrassment, "w-what do you mean take care of it, I-I mean... umm wont it just go away like it always does?"

The innocence almost ripped the breath out of Riku's chest, he did have enough to chuckle a bit, "sure, I suppose it would but were is the fun in that," asked Riku as he immediately looked a Sora's face, he didn't want to miss this, Sora must have not have had much time to get to know himself on his journey, this should be good.

Sora struggled with this statement, he really hated looking stupid in front of Riku, but his mind drew a blank it looked like he didn't have a choice. And so, as if on cue he piped "F-fun... I don't understand."

Also, as if on cue, Riku, once again, broke into laughter. "My god Sora, you really do have a lot to learn, come on," with that he carried Sora back to the bed and deposited him in the soft linen. Positioning Sora on his back he crawled over top of him and place one of his own fingers in his mouth, suckling and watching the wondering expression on Sora's face. Removing the finger from his mouth and still keeping his eyes on Sora's he positioned his finger near the base of Sora's erection.

"I mean funnnn," he punctuated this by sliding his finger up the underside of Sora's erection slowly making sure to push a little as he got to the tip. In the meantime he watched Sora's eyes bulge and then slid to half lidded as his back arched slightly a quiet moan escaping his lips. 'Fucking beautiful' was all Riku could think of.

"Ahhh god Riku, what... I mean... why," Riku silenced him by putting his finger to his lips, "shh, let me take care of you, let me show you... please," was Riku's request.

Sora bit his lip, and nodded, something had come alive in him, whatever it was it needed whatever Riku wanted to give him.

Riku lowered his head down to Sora's shaft letting his breath roll across it, listening to Sora breath hitch slightly. 'Sensitive' Riku smiled at this, he let the tip of his tongue travel up the underside and watched a pearl form on the tip of Sora's boyhood. Sora hissed at the strange sensations traveling from his groin throughout his body.

Riku's tongue dipped into the slit, tasting the prize and all the while listening to Sora. "Please..." was the whisper that he heard. He knew that Sora wouldn't last long, he had about a year of unsatisfaction pent up inside him. He could handle a little more teasing though.

Riku gently grasped Sora erection as he slid his tongue around him, letting it trail from balls to tip and back again, caressing the sensitive head of Sora's circumcised cock. Sora's hands flew around to tangle in Riku's hair. "Oh god Riku... please," Sora didn't know what he was asking for and he didn't care he just needed whatever it was.

Riku smiled, then without warning, swallowed Sora to the hilt. He chuckled a bit in his throat as Sora let out a scream that could rival any member of the female population. He went to work sliding Sora erection quickly out of his mouth and back in whipping his tongue all over the shaft and head. Sora's breath was coming in ragged gasp, his voice a high-pitched mewl as Riku's tongue showed no mercy to the sensitive undersides of his tip. It felt like all the heat from his body was draining and concentrating into a tight knot in his groin, like a teapot about to overflow.

"Riku s-something's gasp... I'm gonna," Sora was bucking frantically, held back only by Riku's hands. Riku stopped momentarily "just let it go Sora," and then descended with a vengeance. Sora was moaning incoherently now and then lighting struck him.

Sora's back arched violently as the teapot didn't overflow but instead exploded. Forcefully pushing the heat back into his body, the scream of his abused muscles drowned out by torrent after torrent of white-hot pleasure coursing through him. Riku's named echoed off the walls and then was repeated a moment later in a tired moan, as Riku continued to suck him dry.

"Riku," Sora groaned out, his heartbeat slowing down, "what..." was all he managed before his head lulled back and unconsciousness quickly took him.

Riku was sweating by now, his cock painfully hard against the bed, the taste of Sora's seed still in his mouth, still sweet with his youth. His face though, his eyes when he climaxed, Riku was about three second from soiling the sheets. He got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. And, with about half a dozen strokes, filled his hand up with his own semen and Sora's name on his lips.

Washing his hand in the sink he made his way back to Sora's side and lay down beside him. Covering himself and Sora with the blankets, he wrapped Sora up in his arms and smiled as he murmured in his slip and snuggled closer.

He still cursed himself over and over again, how could he hurt this boy, this angel. He would never forgive himself, but he could work as hard as he could to make sure Sora did. These were his final thoughts before sleep over took him. Tomorrow he would have to work on getting his angel back out into the world.

Well keep going, kill myself? Throw me a bone here


End file.
